Backpacks traditionally have been utilized to transport and move food, clothing and equipment for hikers, campers and climbers. These backpacks may be double-strapped assemblies which are slung over a wearer's shoulders so as to maintain the pack upon the back of the user. Other backpacks have frames for bearing heavy or large loads, which frames are frequently tubular so as to minimize their weight. The frames maintain the shoulder-strapped load in position upon the wearer's back and keep the borne items in position. The pack is generally fitted so as rest upon the back and shoulders of the wearer, however, a heavy, poorly distributed or awkwardly balanced load disposed upon the wearer's back may cause fatigue, or induce him to fall. Therefore, it is frequently the practice, especially when ascending or descending hills or inclined surfaces, to relocate or reorient the pack upon or with respect to the wearer's body. The redistribution of the load upon the wearer provides a better balanced and forwardly displaced load while ascending and a more firmly secured load upon the wearer's body when progressing down a hill or inclined surface. This redistribution of the pack load has been found to provide a safer manner of travel for the wearer, and a more easily borne load so as to minimize wearer fatigue.
Hip brace assemblies disposed at the backpack wearer's hips can pivot the load with respect to the wearer's shoulders and away from the wearer's hips for the desired redistribution of the load. As noted above, this redistribution of the load provides a more comfortable position for bearing especially heavy loads in connection with awkwardly balanced or distributed loads or upon hilly or inclined terrain. Present hip brace assemblies utilize some means of contact against the user's hip, which have an arm extending between hip contact means and the backpack tubular frame. The arm is usually movable along the tubular frame to discrete locations and retained in position by securing means, such as, for example, a screw, nail or pin, or is alternatively fixed in position by means of collars and locking screws. The variation of the hip brace location and thus the degree of inclination from the user's hips may be limited by the number of securing ports or holes defined within the tubular frame. Adjustment of the hip-brace position along the tubular frame upon the backpack belt generally requires removal of the pack from the shoulders. Therefore, it is very desirable to provide a backpack hip-brace or apparatus providing continuous variability along the tubular frame without the necessity of utilizing a pin or screw, which must be removed by tools and can be easily lost or misplaced. Similarly, a screw and nut are currently utilized to secure the adjustment arm within the hip contact means, which again requires tools for adjustment of the arm as well as the utilization of easily-lost components.
A hip-brace assembly must be adoptable to currently available backpacks. Adjustment apparatus at the hip contact means should be readily incorporated within the brace assembly as well as being easily adjustable, wearer accessible and not require either tools or pack removal for such adjustment. In addition, a brace assembly usable upon either side of the wearer's body would minimize the required number of parts for production and inventory, as well as satisfying the necessity of utilizing only a single spare assembly for a backpacker trying to minimize his load.